


Rain

by Qille



Series: The Vengeance Series [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Rain, just a cute little story, post-Fallen stuff, really short but nice and calm, something to sort of calm everyone down after the last few stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qille/pseuds/Qille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the calm after the chaos of Fallen, Lalna takes some time to admire the rain.</p>
<p>You don't have to read any of the previous stories to read this one, it's just a cute oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Lalna never really noticed the rain. It never interfered with his work, unless he was testing something outside. 

Today was different. 

All week, he had been sick with pneumonia - probably because he had forgotten to eat and sleep on a regular basis. He had spent the week resting and not doing any science, so when it started to rain that evening, he noticed it. 

He was in his library when he looked out the window when he saw that rain was falling in a gentle mist, making quiet calming dripping noises against the roof. 

He put down his book and gingerly stood up, still a bit dizzy from the receding sickness. He walked to the large window and leaned against it, staring at the sky and the tiny drops of water fall to the earth. He watched it form small puddles on the balcony. 

The rain wasn't falling hard - it was more like a fine mist covering the land with fog. 

After a moment, he slowly took off his gloves and set them on a book-strewn table. Then he walked out onto his balcony and simply stood, letting the rain gently fall into his upturned hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the coolness of the rain and the air. It got so stuffy in his castle sometimes. 

After a few minutes, the mist started to turn into a heavier rain, and Lalna had to step back inside, not wanting to get sick again. 

As he took off his goggles and damp lab coat, he watched the rain fall. 

It was so calming. 

Picking up his book and curling back up in his oversized armchair with a blanket, he sat reading and listening to the rain. 

A few minutes later, it started to get dark. His library was warm and cozy, and so was the blanket and the chair. 

The rhythmic pattering of the raindrops was so peaceful and calming. 

Not ten minutes later, Lalna was asleep, curled up under the blanket, lightly clutching the book to his chest. 

Outside, thunder rumbled quietly in the distance.


End file.
